The Merchant of Kenice
by DaddyKennethHancock
Summary: “I will have my bond-age”


Everyone fears the wrath of ken. Nobody knows quite what he'll do. But nothing makes daddy angrier than when he has to give his kenishments.

All anyone can think about he's what hole will be resized or what will happen next, and every story begins with that same thought.

Oh my ken. He's going to be so angry. Roaring his daddy roar. Smiling his horny smile. At the thought of spanking naughty explorers.

Whilst simultaneously beating his cock to the sound of the ticking granddaddy clock (where the pendulum is replaced with a swaying chode).

Tick tock goes his cock. His cock starts to tingle with excitement - "it's time for some crime and kenishment ".

Ken's horny grin reaches his ears, and announces that a guest will be joining us for the kenishment. He opens up the granddaddy clock, and sure enough inside was debs, with a gag, and fully naked, pleading for her escape.

Kens face grew in horniness but this ecstasy slowly turned into disappointment. "I've been expecting someone else... for three months now " tick tock tick tock ...the granddaddy cock strikes 6:09...

It always worried him. Mummy debs often checked in with him and asked "are you okay? I'm worried about you". He had longed for new explorers to join his orgies, but there's some things daddy hides in his personality. Some may even call it a secret identity. Well for some, they may even know him as, the merchant of kenice.

Kens chode dared to go back to its unerect state - how can daddy beat his cock all night when he's upset ? The whole room waited in anticipation. Who was the new member ? Just before Kenneth lost his motivation, a certain figure appeared upfront of the door. With curly black hair and a devilish smile James announced " I'm here for the merchant... ".

Ken jumped up and ran to the door. He slammed it open and tried his hardest not to let out his horny roar. He showed him to a room, in which he called "the play room" and asked James if he'd like anything to sit on. James reluctantly replied "lol yh", and felt ken squeeze his butt as he walked over to where he thought he'd sit. But ken tackled James to the floor, and tied him to the floor, screaming "I will have my bondage".

Kenneth felt his cock harden as a massive bulge appeared on his trousers. Once again the merchant smiled his pedophilic smile. " why didn't you cum sooner.. I've been Kenspecting you for three months now " he questioned in horniness. James feeling a little confused replied. " lol need me text me ?" Kenneth's grip on James grew harder. "Now, you've been a little naughty and let out a secret to the others ...".

Ken chuckled to himself as he reached into his pockets for a list. Hornily he outbursts "the following three people will be taking off their clothes... the merchant, debs, and James". James lay there speechless, as he wasn't expecting mummy debs to be there too, as she popped her head out of the granddaddy cock, holding pot noodles, laughing. All James could reply with was the only thing that was on his mind. "Did u guys want any of my books or anything?", he timidly interrogates, "Ik sorting out everything kenducational today". Ken stares at him, rubbing his cock, and smiling with temptation running through his eyes. He grasped his biology book, and flicked to a graphic diagram of a hard chode deep inside a tight, secluded hole. Then flicked to another page on kenfection and response. "That's what I want", ken squealed, "now, take off your clothes".

"Lol PG pls" James nervously replies while Kenneth begins to run his warm granddaddy hands through his hair. The merchant picks up James' hands and guides them down his chest and slips it into his pants . James increasing in curiosity rummages around and stumbles upon daddy's hardened cock. "Lol nope " James laughed nervously. "Time to leave lol " he rushes to the door but is instantly stopped. The merchant lassos his chode like a whip and wraps it around James ... " this is a bit parent advised .." Kenneth was having none of it " there are no 'parents ' here ... well not in kenice " he growled " I'm your daddy and you'll do what I say ".

The merchant tightens the straps now on James, holding him even tighter to the floor, and begins pouring water all over him. "Ready to swim", the merchant teases, wiping the water off James's face with his long, elastic chode. "I haven't quite reached my summer body look", James laughs to himself, "lol". The merchant flips James over, and starts salting him like a pretzel. As if his ass were the bongos, the merchant starts spanking him to the beat of the granddaddy cock. "Faster", mummy wails, whilst chuckling in the granddaddy cock, sticking her finger in her own tight, secluded hole. The tempo increases, and mummy wails with laughter. More. More. More. The cycle never ends. Suddenly, a fountain of mummy's juices spray across the room, and the merchant leaps up, opens his mouth and tastes the sweet nectar. "If you fuck us, do we not bleed?", James commences, "If you tickle our holes, do we not laugh? If you poison us, then fuck us, is that not necrophillia?". James just laid there, and starts thinking to himself, who was this man?

Kenneth glared into the eyes of his victim " I've been waiting so long " the Merchant moaned growing in horniness "why were you not at explorers ?" James muttered in confusion " lol I had exams" Kenneth tightened his elongated chode around James neck " you are my exam now " he grumbled " I'm going to read you like a map and explore every region on your body ... " James' mind wondered off to when he had done his d of e. Why had he not been allowed to read the map James thought to himself " I do geography as well lol " he reasoned. The merchant grew impatient. " I want you to get inside that tent... NOW " James obeyed the merchants command and proceeded to lay himself down. The merchant slipped his key shaped object through the hole created by the zip " this is your key to freedom " he announced with a pedophilic grin " now it's your choice ... " James reluctantly reached for the 'key '. He wrapped his cold hands around the merchants hardened shaft and lightly licked the tip . The merchant moaned in ecstasy " go on ... faster ... FASTER " he shrieked. James began sucking his only escape harder and harder.. a jet of warm gooey cream spurt out of Kenneth's cock " oh my ... oh my oh my "

Immediately the tent began filling with the merchants viscous, oozing extacy. James felt his whole body becoming submerged in the merchants holy water. "It's nice to finally kentise you" the merchant grinned, fingering his own tight, swollen and secluded daddy hole. Now drowning in daddy's sweet cream, he replies, " lol no", but the merchants fluid continues to pour in. His curly hair now became thicc and heavy, just like the merchants own long, flowing forest of pubes. In desperation to see, James removed his glasses, hoping to see, but ended up just looking like some strange panda. He began beating the sides of the tent as the merchant just stood there beating his cock and roaring, "you better fucking go to explorers again, or daddy will make all of your holes sorry". Suddenly, the loaded tent full of the merchants load, gave way to the tension built, and there lay a body sprawled along the floor. The merchant flipped them over, but to his amazement, it wasn't who he thought it was. "Was it never really James?", the merchant questioned himself, as he looked upon the identical copy of his twin, Niamh.

The merchant looked down in utter disbelief " I've been tricked " he howled bringing his cum soaked to his hips " the old switcharoo" . The merchant continues with a puzzled look on his face " Niamh... I was going to chase you but you keep blocking my DM's " Niamh was swimming around the pool of the merchants juices desperatly trying to escape the wrath of his mighty cock. The merchant whipped his chode out to lasso her in however Niamh managed to slide out of the door the same way she slides out of daddy's DM 's. Meanwhile in the other room, Carrick and wavs were having an ongoing debate... "The merchant ???" Carrick questioned in frustration "of kenice ???" They were quite sure that Kenneth was their daddy and the kenspector who resized girls on their way to the infirmary. Mummy debbs burst into the room laughing with a pot of noodles up her ass. She bent over and started to push the cum infused pot deep and deeper into her tight hole... "oh Kenyyyyy..ce.." she screamed. The other two looked onwards in bewilderment. Kenice.. the missing piece to the puzzle ? Perhaps the tattoo on daddy's chode could answer their questions and finally put their minds to rest. Who was the merchant??? Well, we'll find out later but something's are best kept secret... for now

Instantly, mummy grabbed carrick, and used a homemade flesh light using a pot noodle pot, to wank carrick off. He squealed. Wavi stepper back in fear, and felt her body trip and plummet to the floor, as she landed in a cage. The cage was lifted off the ground, and all she could do was watch. Mummy debs went faster and faster, as the reluctant carrick just felt himself cream his pants. She chuckled, "now time for the gag". In a flash, carrick was spread out on all fours, and strapped to a table. Mummy gagged him using pot noodles, and squeezed his ass with sweet delight. She began spanking him, with a spatula they used to make pancakes with, and his skin began to crisp up from the immense agony seduced by mummy. Wavi ghasped as she saw mummy reach for the cake they made at explorers last Monday, and she began feeding carricks tight butt hole, with the sickly treat. Tears cascaded down his face. He was powerless. His hole began to expand from the spongy delight filling his ass. "Let them eat cake" mummy howled, leading in a group of beavers which now began to eat out of carricks arse. Niamh enters the room, and stares at the monstrosity before her eyes. Again wavi sees something she was powerless to prevent, as ken slipped his warm, milky chode through her like a knife. "It's about time we invite the Kenspector in", he whispers in her ear, licking it, and allowing his nips to stiffen. Wavi just witnessed it all, and just knew, she had to do something.

Kenneth rammed his cock deep into Wavi. She felt his stiff sticky chode slip in and out of her wet pussy. She looked down to admire the kenspectors juicy ass amongst the chaos down below " oh what a fine piece of ass " she whispered. Kenneth grabbed her ass with his monstrous cock. "Oh my Wavi... you're the finest damn ass in all the land " the kenspector murmured into her ear as he continued to molest all her holes using his chode that seemed to branch off into a whole network of cocks. Wavi glanced down from her cage to witness the horrors down below her. Carrick was getting his ass eaten inside out by the pack of beavers while mummy trusted her cock in and out of his mouth. "No mummyyy..." she heard Carrick plead. Mummy grabbed a handful of the gooey chocolaty joy from within his ass and held it within the range of her cock. With a sadistic simile, she ejected her white milky cum onto the mushy treat. "The icing on the cake " she laughed her pedophilic laugh as she rammed the contents right into Carrick's mouth. "Egggghhhhhh" his muffled screams echoed. Niamh meanwhile who was watching in horror tried to wale over to the door to escape but to the merchants joy was stopped. A figure emerged. The sun rays radiated off this fine ass highlighting the very fine features. A naughty smile ... devilish eyes ... silky blonde hair ... a pink jacket...Niamh trembled "J-janet?"

Niamh watched as Janet approached her. She lent her head towards Niamh's face, and kissed her cheek. She blushed. The sensation ran through her body and she formed goosebumps all over her. Janet leant in her head again, and stuck her tongue up her nose, sucking out all the energy she needed for a special treat later. "There's someone that wants to meet you", she hornily suggests, turning around and presenting herself to Niamh. A horny, muscular daddy was lodged deep inside her hole, with a pair of his own paedophilic glasses. He popped his head out of the tight... secluded... hole. It was Brian. Brian strained as he attemptedto lift his head up, and the veins on his neck became defined. He smiled, "Niamh...", he began before rummaging for his own list, "the following three people need to take off their clothes. Janet, Brian and Niamh". "Actualmente", Niamh retorted in shock, "you're not even wearing clothes", she suggested as Brian's nip began sliding out of the hole, relieving one arm free. "Indeed I am", the horny 69 year old paedophile winked at Niamh. She chuckled from the extreme arrousal now running through her body. "You need un papel hygenico", Niamh pointed out, being a bit of a bitch to the poor, stiff Brian. "And you need to take off your clothes", brian shouted, showing of his impressive chompers to bite down on janets cock. Trembling, Niamh stripped down, with one clothing at a time. With each removal, Brian slid higher and higher up janets tight hole until he was fully submerged. Janet stood up, and turned around. As the naked Niamh thought nothing could get stranger, Janet presented her veiny cock to Niamh, the size of her forearm. "Time to scissor", janet giggled, putting her pinky to her mouth. "Oh Janet", Niamh wailed, "just... take off your clothes".

Janet was getting horny. Her cock hardened defining the veins that looked like they could pop any minute. Ken too was growing in ecstasy. A naked Janet, mummy and brain in the same room ? He was getting quite a treat, gazing at Janet's bare flesh from up above . A jet of the merchants warm gooey cum sprawled across Janet's eyes, temporarily blinding her from the naked niamh standing in front. "Oh my oh my oh my " Janet shrieked in bliss. The merchant grinned a horny grin " well .. it ain't my fault you came in looking like that..." Janet licked the cum off her eyes using her elastic tounge. Oh that tounge could work wonders but that's a different story. "Bend over niam- oh... " Janet's cock dropped " you naughty chode..." she growled while inspecting her twin "well I guess I'll just molest you ". James looked on with fear "lol wat?" His fear was heightened when he heard merchants mighty roar " JAMESSSS". The merchant jumped down to the floor, swinging his cock around. "Bend over for daddy " he announced with an animal like frenzy. He jumped on to James and instantly began to resize his unused holes. His fun was rudely interrupted by a certain cunt " I'm reporting you for sexual abuse..."

It was a retard like none other. He was not lucky enough to have a chode. Instead he had a micropenis in which he used to wank over girls a year younger than him. "Fuck off joe", roared daddy, slapping James's ass in grief. "What's the weirdest thing you've searched up when looking for porn?", interrogated the cunt. "Merchant tears little shits tight hole after mistreating his daddy", ken grinned, licking his pointy finger and plunging it in James. He squeaked. "I'm not sure I've watched that one", wondered the low life. "That's probably bc we're about to film it now", the horny merchant announced, leaping from James, and now clinging on to joe. Daddy began pumping like a damned juggernaut into his system, filling him with pleasure. But just as the climax was about to be reached, the merchant pulled out his long, thicc cock, and using both hands, grasped the rim of the cunts asshole using his fingers, and began pulling in separate directions. Everyone watched him as he screamed in agony, yet everyone felt a part of them stiffen. Blood was oozing out of joe, as he just lay there on the floor. Daddy was finished with him. He paused. He could feel something in the air... like a sixth sense. Almost as if there was something in the room with them, that was now stiff too. The merchant headed over to the counter top and swung open the cupboard door. There lay Dan, sprawled inside with his flacid chode out, and his hands tied behind his back. Everyone had different thoughts running through their minds, but James even dared to say "I feel like Dan would be the most aggressive in bed".

The whole room froze in silence. Debbie stopped playing with her hole.. the beavers finished eating out Carrick's ass... wavi looked down in horror from her cage... Janet hid behind her enlarged cock and even Joe looked up from his mangled state. Time seemed to cease around James. Did be just dare insult the merchant? The sun rays reflected off the merchant, illuminating his hard granddaddy cock . "Dan ??? mOsT aGGResSive??" He squealed pulling James closer " well let me teach you a lesson " it's time for your kenishment " the merchant pulled Dan up by his cock and whisked both James and Dan away into his bedroom . In there was a series of whips, chains, sticks and cables neatly displayed across the wall. On the far end were a pair of burnt trainers and cum infused socks. Things were about to get fifty shades kenner. Kenneth instructed both James and Dan to get on all fours with their asses spread out. James reluctantly questioned " lol wtf?" His worries were soon met with mighty force. The merchants chode split into two branches . The two cocks reached the pink holes of his two victims and thrusted in with no mercy. He pushed harder and harder and watched in horniness as the holes resized infront of his very eyes. His cock grew more impatient, yearning for some more action. He thrusted his cocks deep and deeper into their tight asses as hard and fast as he could "AAAAaaahh- " The merchant was so rudely interrupted by a phone call. "Oh fuck me " he grunted in frustration. He pulled his phone out of his ass and kenspected the number. "Hmmmm... which cunt wants a cock up their ass?" He wondered. He answered the phone... "hello... Ken speaking " ... no answer ... "hello " he called, increasing in frustration. He heard muffled laughter in the other end " hellooo sexyyyyyyyy" the voice giggled . Kenneth had enough " I'm going to trace this number and find out whose mucking about" the merchant warned " and the call stopped. Niamh on the other end realised she had made a mistake"oh fuck.. " she whined. On the other end of the bed was a naked Simon "you should have turned your caller ID off... ".

Niamh lay in the bed, motionless. Her heart pounded in her chest. There was no great agony than baring this untold secret. Simone put a finger to her mouth, and hushed her. "Look James...", Simone began. Niamh roared, "just bc I look completely identical to James does not make me him", she bellowed, "and would you look at that, there goes my period". Speechless, Simone climbed beneath the covers. Niamh started to squirm as she felt her insides being sucked out. "Simone!!!", squealed Niamh, tightly gripping the covers. He sucked, and sucked. Eventually it all stopped. Panting, Niamh watched as Simone emerged from the covers, with blood trickling down his mouth, "I left a sweet treat inside of you btw". "Now I want you to be a bad girl and take off your clothes for me", the horny Simone pleaded. She cock blocked him. "It just won't be the same as incest with my brother", she cried, with her butt hole no longer pulsating. Suddenly, a figure bust open the door, and peaked their head around the corner. IT WAS JAMES!! Niamh's hole immediately started pulsating. The rush of extacy swarmed through her body. But it all changed as she watched James approach, with the merchant squeezing his ass from behind. "Told you id find out who was mucking about", ken hornily mentions, lifting his bulge in his pants, "now you'll be sorry". The merchant found out from a series of kenishments in the play room, and he saw a whole fifty shades of ken. James had used his twin powers of a shared mind to track her down. "Oh James you little shit", Niamh cried. "You seem flat", replied James, "like my ass lol". The merchant sniggered, "oh you little shits are about to be taught a lesson". But in that moment James pulled off a mask. Everyone stared in wonder as they looked at the face of Graham.

"Graham... you naughty cock" the merchant squealed " aren't you meant to be somewhere... like.. JAIL?" The hideous laughter broke out from the maniac and crackled through the air like a fire when Ken's smoking hot ass is near. " I'm on a jail break " he announced. Graham sandwiched a marshmallow between the merchants fit ass " the tenth scout " he grinned while giving Kenneth ass a quick slap. The merchant had enough. The feelings within Kenneth were beginning to stimulate, some might even say that he was _triggered_. What happened that night awoke Kenneth's demons from deep within his cock. It would torment him for years to come. For so long he had tried to suppress his feelings, deny the existence of the series of the unfortunate kenvents that had occurred that night. He had tried countless methods - butt raping, molesting innocent children... everything and anything to ease his mind from the pain. After all, the merchant too was once a child, stripped of the innocence that made him the fine pedophile he is now. Well anyway, want happened on _that_ night... well that's another story best kept secret for now. Graham inserted his chubby fingers up the merchants ass and began to finger fuck him. Strangely enough, a confused Joe popped out of his hole, wondering what the fuck was going on. " oh my Joe" the merchant gasped "how did you get in there? " he squeaked trying to push his back up his asshole. A muffled scream was heard " I'm reporting you for illegal impersonation "

"That's it, you're cumming with me", the merchant squeamed, as he clenched his butt muscles to contain the sad little cunt. Daddy walked from kenice, passing through the streets of Chesham, the birthplace of Ken's fine piece of ass. The merchant cupped his butthole, as it built with tension. He glanced at Costa and saw a patient, new to Dr Daddy Kenneth's surgery. It look liked Niamh, but as he approached it appeared to look more like James. Daddy removed his glasses, blinding the poor panda, then clenched James's ass. Ken crouched down, licking his lips, and whispered into James's hole, "what musical instrument would you use as a sex toy?", whilst he occasionally stuck his tongue in. James's hole replied, "idk clarinet lol, just like a recorder though, isn't it?". Little did James know, but he'd live to regret those words. Ken slid the long, thick girth of the clarinet up James, and he could feel each bump tickling his hole. James moaned in agony, as ken continued to now stick his hand up too. "Don't flower me lol, that like kills you", the stupid James panted. With a brute force, ken widened the hole as he expanded his hand like had never before. James passed out, cold. Ken removed his hand, licking it, and leaving James pulsating. "Tastes like mummy's cake", daddy grinned, showing off his big teeth through his horny smile. By the time ken looked back, something had changed. Ken sighed as he looked at the even finer ass of Niamh. "Sigh", ken moaned, "identical twins". The merchant continued to walk on, and hopped inside his Jaffa cake car. He began driving up Ashley green, and peaked over. It was wavi. He slammed down the breaks, snuck up behind wavi and gagged her in the blink of an eye. "Was everyone on a jail break?", daddy thought to himself, throwing the dirty whore in the back of the cock mobile, by sticking his hand in her hole like a bowling ball, and throwing her in. Her pussy squirted, and propelled her upwards as she floated in. "I will have my bondage", the merchant begged again, driving towards 69 Frances Road, adjacent to the daddies home. She entered the building naked, except for two bits of tape on her nips and cuffed. "You're cumming with me dirty whore", daddy roared, leading her in with a rope as if she were a whor-se. The room was pitch black. Silence. "Allow me to turn everything on", grinned the paedophilic merchant. Wavi felt something hit her hand. In a reflex, just like her gag ones for choking on ken, she immediately started wanking him off. Ken repeatedly tapped his foot on the floor, squeezing his hands and his hole. Suddenly ken changed direction towards the centre of the room, and just as wavi tickled the head of his chode, the milk flew across the room. Splat. The squishy substance landed on some sort of object. The lights turned on. A body lay there. A once tight hole now torn in half across the room. Blood splattered everywhere. Onions overflowing from his arse, covered in cake. Milk dripping from his nips. But worst of all, a once majestic cock now cut off and hanging from the ceiling, along with all the other "trophies" of the merchant. Wavi looked down, and saw the freshly made cum, she grabbed a finger and wiped some up. This wasn't Ken's formula, she knew the taste. It was Dan's.

Dans thick cream rolled off the walls and dripped into the mouth of the lifeless corpse. The sweet cum soaked into Carrick's bloodstream, respiring his body with some new found energy. His muscles gained the strength to stand again. However from the inconsiderable distance, Wavi could see Carrick's face caked in chocolate - cum begin to contort into twisted shapes. The whore watched in horror as Carrick's body split into two identical bodies. Some may even say _twins_. The two shits eyed each other in confusion. " lol wtf just happened ?" Twin 1 questioned looking more confused than ever. " oh well James.. no incest tonight I guess " replied twin 2 with a hint of despair. James had enough " lol I can't deal with ur shit" and proceeded to wale out of the house, dragging his twin behind him. Well it was until Simone emerged out of dans asshole. "SIMONEEEEE" shrieked the unsuspecting Niamh. The horny Simone charged into Niamh with his chubby ass jiggling behind him. Dan feeling a sudden urge rushed for the other twin " lol pls no" James pleaded but his cries were useless against the ferocity of dans cock. I mean after all, Dan is the most aggressive in bed. Simon grabbed a fresh creme egg and stuffed it up his arse. He then proceeded to grab a few more but this time rammed it up his favourite explorer - Niamh. She felt her hole expanding but it didn't satisfy her as much as her other half did. James meanwhile was getting tied on to the bed. Dan increasing in impatience growled " where's your scarf?" James let out a squeak " it's in the wash lol" Dan jumped on top of James like an animal and rode him as if he were a horse. The severity of his lust towards James broke the bed and a few of Jame's bones too. Meanwhile, Niamh's ass was overflowing from the joy of creme eggs being stuffed up her. In the corner was Wavi, lying naked on the floor. She was being to feel a sudden urge for the kenspector " come fuck me daddy " she would pray. A hunger was emerging deep within Wavi. She longed for the taste of a certain something inside her, something to satisfy her starving desires. Wavi then realized that she just wanted some food. She walked up to the mess infront of her eyes " um guys... when's lunch...?"

One of the identical twins looked her down saying, "How'd you get out the cage?". Wavi dipped her hand in her tight, secluded hole, and pulled out a vibrator stored deep in her crevice. "I pressed it against the bars", panted the horny wavi, sticking her finger in her hole, "ken has the control to it, and it goes off every time he humps something". Wavi felt her hole beginning to pulsate, thumping from the thought of ken. "We have to go", states the determined identical twin, "come on, I'll lead us 2 km in the wrong direction". "Lol I'll read the timing sheet", the confused other twin added, "the next break is in ten minutes, but because I'm so shit and knowing when the timings are, you're probs going to starve lol". The three amigos ran out. Now this was a true jail break. They reached the train station, and hopped on the train, just as it left. After sitting down, joe approached them, widening his legs apart as he walked due to his destroyed hole, just as if he were a cowboy. "You know Ella", the cunt trembled, still in agony, "I'm going to finger fuck her, making her juices squirt all down this train. In fact I'm going to va-China town". The three amigos ignored the retard, forcing him to leave. Suddenly, Wavi fell to the floor, spazzaming, and clenching her hole. "KENS CUMMING... HE MUST BE HUMPING THE SAD LITTLE SHIT THAT RAPES CHILDREN A YEAR YOUNGER THAN HIM", exclaimed Wavi, sweating from the bitter sweet extacy. It stopped. They all looked to the pounding of footsteps approaching them. A cowboy edged nearer, holding his hole. He stopped in his tracks. He turned around. He bent over, just as if he were giving birth. With a squeeze, while shutting his eyes and biting his lip, joe shot out of his hole, flying across, and slamming against the wall, with his pants all creamed up. But this wasn't the joe they saw earlier, bc another joe began to walk towards the merchant. The three amigos all looked in horror, as joe pulled off a mask, revealing the face of Debbie, and kissed the merchants dick, which he held lying across his shoulder.

Debbie grabbed a handful of the merchants balls and started to play with them. She rolled them around her hand. " here, put these in your mouth " the merchant dared and Debbie instantly started sucking on them, savouring all the delicious flavours of Kenneth. The three amigos and that one retarded cunt witnessed the scene in slight discomfort as the merchant began to moan in pleasure. Wavi however grew hungry. She yearned for the merchants cock to be deep in her ass, right where it belonged. She needed her daddy to cum and satisfy her needs. James glanced at his twin "lol can we pls leave" he pleaded " don't rly wanna have another clarinet up my ass lol " NIamh looked at her brother like he was the dumbest shit ever "James... we're on a FUCKING TRAIN " she shrieked " LEAVE TO WHERE?". " oml why u shout ?" James spoke looking at the London underground map his sister was holding " lol just give me the map". James tried his best to pulled the map off Niamh but the sibling rivalry was the stronger force here. " lol wtf" James continued " I do geography too lol" The two began fighting, shoving each other around and kicking each other ever once I a while. " James you're going to get sent to the bottom of the stairs " his twin warned. Wavi was enjoying the free entertainment right before her eyes. It was then she realized that someone was missing... the fourth amigo perhaps ? She struggled to remember his name " Uh guys what's the name of that asshole in our group? " she questioned. " lol idk something like crayno " James concluded. Niamh joined in " Hmmm no I'm pretty sure it's Craig... or carrot ". " lol wat I'm pretty sure it's Kellogg ". The amigos looked around the train in disorientation. Reality seen to warp around them almost as if this moment had occurred elsewhere. Wavs was too familiar with this situation " oh no" she muttered, starting to feel unsteady " I think we've all been kenj-" And she dropped to the floor of the train. The twins vision was blurred, not because they went wearing glasses but because they were starting to lose consciousness. From the corner they saw a tall handsome figure approach just as their tired eyes closed from an exhausting day of kenvents. " shhhhhhhhhhh" the figure whispered into their sleeping holes. " It will all become clearer soon " he muttered while slipping a certain object into each hole... The three awoke to the sound of a distant train. They found themselves in a slightly peculiar room. Well... not for wavs though. The sign in the door read " *waiting room* " Damn, not the _drying_ room this time. Wavs looked up to see a familiar face. beside them much to wavs delight was the finest ass in all the land.

Wavi looked in shock as she saw the finest ass in all the land that everyone thought about first. Carrick stood there. She stood up hoping that he'd explain, but reality came crashing down as she noticed it was only a cardboard cutout, and there were shackles on the door. Wavi panicked as she looked up in the room only to see a camera with the word "K.E.N" on if. "Oh my ken... we're in a K.E.N trap", the dumbstruck Wavi exclaimed. The speaker turned on. The faint sound of something fapping could be heard in the background. The raspy voice hornily announced, "your amigo is in danger. In the room you have a bucket to pour into a larger bucket on a scale. You must cum inside the bucket till it reaches the satisfactory weight for my fetish. Then a key will be released from the flesh light beside you. Happy fucking", the paedophile snarled. The red lit timer commenced, set to three minutes. Wavi ran to the window and peered out. There carrick was on the tracks, bent over naked, with his hands cuffed to the railway and tape covering his mouth. "Shit- ken must be in his dildo train", Wavi panicked. She turned the twins around and pushed them to the bench. Simultaneously, she wanked and fingered both of them, in order to receive those sweet juices. Niamh and James lay back, and stuck one foot each in wavis hole. The three amigos moaned, not in extacy, but of fear for being wacked with a stick. The timer diminished, now at half a minute. They all cried in grief as they panicked and moaned more and more. "Does anyone actually like that little shit?", Niamh puzzled. "Lol no", the identical twin added, "he said I looked like a panda". "Oh ken no", extended Wavi, just the way ken extends his cock, "in fact, let's just give up". The three amigos ran to the door, and watched as the train slowed down. Carrick trembled with fear, sweating, as it edged nearer. The dildo penetrated his arse. He screamed. It stretched and stretched his hole. Blood squirted out. The dildo must have been a mile long, as it pushed up carrick and broke out through the other side. He passed out, lying face forward, tied to the dildo. The train stopped. "YESSSS", the three amigos cheered, being lured into a false sense of security. Suddenly, all of their holes began to tingle, violently pulsating. They all passed out to the floor, spazzaming about, and releasing their juices all over the place. "DADDY MUST BE HUMPING THE LIFELESS CARRICKS MANGLED HOLE", exclaimed Wavi, "I BET HE PUT REMOTE CONTROL VIBRATORS IN ALL OF US". The nectar began to soak the floor, leaving puddles everywhere. It stopped. They all listened as they heard the footsteps of what sounded like a cowboy. "Tary a little", the horny cowboy whispered through the hole, right through to their holes. The merchant slipped his chode through the keyhole, twisting it, and entered the room wearing a cowboy hat, tape on his nips and carrying nothing but a singular role of duct tape.

The merchant looked around the cum soaked room, dripping in the juices of the three amigos. The walls of the room looked like they had been repainted and the bright crimson floor had turned into a swimming pool of cum. 'Those cunts that never turn up are going to get the surprise of their life ' Wavi thought to herself. Damn that would be a moment worth waiting for. The merchant began to unroll the tape using his hand-like chode. The madness rushed into his eyes again " take off your clothes " he ordered. " cum on now... all of you, we need to catch the 6:09 train ". The twins obeyed his command. James could not comprehend all the series of kenvents that had occurred. The only thing running through his mind was "lol". The merchant walked up to Wavi who dared to remain clothed. " oh you bad bad girl" Kenneth's sexy voice growled " you're looking sexy " his horny voice spoke whilst he glanced down at Wavi's half burned shoes. The merchant ripped Wavi's clothes off her body, exposing her bare flesh to the horny eyes of her daddy. The merchant suck two bits of tape on her nips using the cum off the floor as glue. James looked on quite amused " u know the tapes already sticky lol". The merchant waled over to James and proceeds to tape his mouth shut. " _your_ holes will be sticky once I'm done" he grinned. The merchant instructed niamh to kneel down on the floor in front of his chode. Just like before, his chode branched off in separate directions but this time, it split into four. He pushed one cock up Niamhs mouth and proceeded to mouth fuck her. Oh how she wished that this was James instead. The other cock slipped through into Wavi's hole and the merchant began to simultaneously fuck both niamh and Wavi using his magic cocks. The third chode went into James who still had his mouth taped shut. " Hmmmm what else can I do with this tape?" The merchant wondered. He began to write down a few cheeky notes using his special ink, brought all the way from kenice. 'Wonder why the floors wet - it's my cum...' one note read. Kenneth's childish nature seemed almost ironic in this situation ' kens cumming for you ' another note was written. He decided that it was time for the naughtiest note of all " Nico, it's time for your kenjection..." and the last note was written. Wavs looked up in horror. " wait daddy, how do you know _him_ ?" She questioned looking up from his hardened cock. " some things are best kept Secret for now my sweet Wavi " Kenneth assured. This left Wavi to wonder- there were four cocks but only three people. What was the last one for? Or better yet - _who_ was it for? Just then the door handle began to turn. Wavi almost had a heart attack when she realized who was about to walk in through the door...

Nico stood opened the door. His shoes squelched in the pool of cum. He stopped. The merchant turned his head, while the three amigos feasted on him, and ken swung the fourth cock branch, slamming the door. The branch shrank allowing him to reach it. Ken pulled the foreskin back, showing the raw head of his cock. He moaned in relief, blinking and shaking his leg. He directed his cocked towards Nico. Like a deer in headlights, he froze. The merchant grinned, lifting his eyes up, and bending his head down. As if it were a hose, the cock blasted out the thick, stream pushing Nico pack. He put his hands out, to block out the cum fuel attacking him. He felt the air leave his lungs, and fell to the floor. The room began filling with the nectar. All of the cocks retreated, as ken lifted his head back, sighing. The three amigos swam out of the room, with wavi occasionally licking up the lavish sweet treat. Niamh swung open the door, and pointed to Ken's dildo train. They hoped on, and to their amazement, every poster on the train walls were plastered with pictures of the three amigos. They panicked as they searched for the lever to commence the train. They looked outside the window, and gasped as they saw daddy looking like a cowboy, and walking like one too towards them, clenching his tight granddaddy ass. "Quickly", the impatient twin Niamh screamed. James looked to his right and stares at the chode shaped lever, "lol yh this is it". The three amigos wrapped their hands around the shaft. They pulled with an almighty force. Nothing happened, they could hear ken grunting as he drew nearer. Instinctively, Wavi put her mouth to the chode and sucked up and down, hoping to taste the sweet juices, but was unfortunate, just like these kenvents. The doors slammed shut. Ken wailed in anger as he fell to his knees. The train sped away heading directly back to chesham. They all sighed. Now they could relax. Just as they thought it was all over, they saw ken waving his chode behind them, swinging his chode around, like... a helicopter. Everyone froze. Was it all cumming to an end?

Oh no no no. The merchant rose above ground like the majestic beast he was, waving his chode around in horniness. Just when the amigos thought it couldn't get worse mummy and Janet started sliding towards them, their cocks desperate for some attention. Out from Janet's arse emerged a wet Brian. He popped out began to assert his alpha male dominance which obviously deeply saddened and angered the merchant. Kenneth flew into Brian in a frenzy of madness, tackling him onto the train floor quite similar to the time when the explorers had played ' bulldog.' The two daddies began to battle each other with their cocks, almost using it as their weapon. From the end of the train a figure emerged . A certain someone... a someone who is most commonly known as the ' retarded cunt' - Joe . " oh god" Wavi rolled her eyes ," I'm actually going to jump off the train " Wavi sighed. As Joe approached the amigos began to wonder how he got back from va-China town it he first place. "Lol wat are you doing here " James questioned. His twin interrupted " um did you even go to China town ... could your thunder thighs not handle the walking ?" Joe was about to tell everyone his amazing story " so-"... Fortunately Wavi got tired of looking at the cunt and proceeded to throw him out of the train and onto the tracks. " there, let the cunt walk back... " will we ever find out what happened in Va - China town? Well that's another story, now onto the good bits... The train was almost approaching chesham. " QUICK... we need to get out of the station before the granddaddy cock strikes 6:09" Niamh screamed slowly losing her sanity. " then all shall be back to normal" Niamh had always felt her mental health deteriorate faster each day. With every mention of Kenneth from Wavi and Carrick, her mind would slowly feed itself to Satan.'why am I even friends with these cunts ' she would think to herself. The train almost reached the platform when the amigos heard a familiar voice speak " this is an all stations metropolitan line train to chesham ... please mind the gap between the train and the platform " but this wasn't the train oh no ... " Graham ?" The merchant squeaked alarmed from the dominating voice of Graham. What the fuck was happening. Outside the train was Dan and Simone, awaiting the twins to finish off want they had previously begun. The amigos looked at the clock - 6:00 ... 9 more minutes to escape from the chaos. Was this going to be one massive gang bang ? The final gang bang??? But... where was Carrick ? Always late just like on the practice d of e .

The three amigos run off to as fast as they could, cupping their hands once again over their asses, from the tingling of the vibrators. The orgy grew began chasing after them, all naked, and exposed to the bitter cold temperature, stiffening their nips. They ran an ran, traveling through banglechesh/ Whitechesham, passing many of the merchants brothels along the way. "Lol, we must be here", the panda claimed. They paused for breathe, and turned around. "DADDYS CUMMING", the fearful wavi shrieked, with a hint of temptation twinkling in her eye, biting her lip. "Fuck this shit I'm out", the lesser fine ass in all the land cried. But just as they began to run again, there it was, the merchant's casa. They slammed the door shut behind them. Sigh. Looking into the other room they saw glimpses of something... someone... holding a special branch. The three amigos entered. Before them lay three caskets. One of bronze dofe, silver dofe, and one of gold dofe. James stepped forwards, "Lol this one guys- we're all doing gold", he announced, slapping his dick on the casket. The lid flew open. Out popped Janet and Brian. James felt his hand being twisted behind his back, and cuffed, and felt the elongated shaft of Janet slide up his hole, as he squealed in fear. But Brian kept him quiet, by shoving the thick girth of his cock in his mouth, and leaning his head back. Niamh stepped forward. "Well bronze dofe was so much better because we had such a great group, and we hate two of the amigos", the shithead laughed, slamming her thighs on the casket. The lid popped open. She looked down. A big hairy cock stood there. She felt her head being slammed down on the cock and she began to choke, spitting everywhere. Wavi stepped forward. "Well silver, bc that's where I first met daddy", she proclaimed, resting her tits on the casket. The lid fell off. She took a look, gasping. "It couldn't be", she squealed, "kendoras box?". The pile of handcuffs and bondage treats lay there. Now this would be a Christmas sure to remember. Suddenly, the granddaddy cock struck 6:09. The ground started shaking. The sound of pounding footsteps drew nearer. A figure emerged from the granddaddy cock. "Keeeennnnnn", the noice in the background changed. "Ladies and gents this is the daddy you've been waiting for", carrick sang now revealing himself. The crowd repeated themselves. "Been searching in Ashley green, now his cums soaked through the floor. And buried in your bones is a ken that you can't ignore. Taking you ass. Stealing your clothes. And all that aches is your own behind", carrick chanted, aware of what was to happen, as ken rises from the ground. "It's time for the explorer orgy", ken grinned his cheeky grin," now the following people must take off their clothes", he paused rummaging for a note in his pocket, "Niamh, James, and wavi yavi mavi lavi". Their clothes flew off, and they all bent down to present themselves to ken. It was time for the cockgoblin to give them the kenishment they had deserved, with the rest of the crew busting open the door, running full charge towards the three amigos own tight holes, as ken stood with carrick, squeezing his ass.

" oh kenyyyy" Carrick giggled as the merchant slapped his ass in one swift motion. The merchant glanced at the naked ass through the fine lens of his pedo glasses " we don't speak my name when my cock is out" He gestured to his hardened chode which had now ripped through his trousers from the enormity of his boner. " daddyyy..." Carrick muttered kneeling before the merchants majestic cock. " go on ..." the merchant continued slapping his erect cock" talk to it ..." Carrick hesitated " Ummmm..." he was almost sure that Kenneths cock was talking to _him_ . Carrick saw the ubseeable. The merchants cock began to morph into a series of twisted shapes while simultaneously expanding in size. The whole roomed paused for a moment when they saw the fine ass that had emerged... no , could it be... Carrick looked up ... "K-kkkenspector?". Even the merchant stood looking in awe at the fine sight he had just created. The kenspector grinned his horny grin " I hear that some holes need resizing " He whipped his chode out and began to lasso it around like a cowboy. It was almost like his mating call or should I say ... A Kenspectors call ...The merchant joined in. His chode split into numerous networks of mini cocks, ready to penetrate everyone's asses. The two fine asses combined forces to make sure no explorer was left un - resized. The kenspector lassos in the originals ... the two finest asses in all the land who have continued to slay thee game since say one ... the true twins ... Carrick and Wavi. Then his favourite mummy - debbs and her infamous pot noodle. The merchant however proceeded to thrust his cocks into the lesser fine asses also known as Niamh and James ... the fake identical twins. He decides to own the other legend - Janet, always showing up in her distinct pink jacket and her one and only love Brain. Next was Dan and Simone's turn to be chosen. They quite obviously chose the side with the twins in. Dan still had to show Jane's how aggressive he was in bed. Now it was time for Joe ( the retard ) and Graham - the pedophile responsible for the rape of 10 scout boys. Who's side was he on ... A kenspector vs the The Merchant.

Joe stood there, with the dried blood from his torn ass that ran down his leg. The Kenspector licked his lips, and snatched the retard, licking up the blood, then sticking a finger in his hole, and majestically sliding it in and out, squirting blood everywhere. Tears ran down the cunts face. The Kenspector picked him up by the shoulders, and tasted the salty tears, and penetrated his soar crevice, while lifting him up and down, allowing the sounds of squelching blood to be heard. Joe had been claimed. Graham walked over to the Kenspector. He stuck his own muscular cock inside of him, thrusting back and forth, then touched his hairy hole. The cock was rejected from the Kenspector clenching his hole shut. "Fuck you kenspector", he cried sliding into the merchants dm's, "your saggy ass will never compare to the tight holes of my old scout boys". The sides were established, with each team on either side of the room. Both the merchant and Kenspector stepped into the centre of the room. A microphone shaped as a cock lowered from the ceiling. The merchant put his mouth right on the cock and whispered, "attention, everyone must now take their clothes off, the Kenneth games are about to begin". Ten seconds began counting down. Everyone began to sweat, mainly bc Kenneth was in the room. The time struck zero, the Kenspector slapped his dong on Debbie's ass as if it were a symbol crashing, commencing the start. Everyone ran forward, screaming in anticipation. Everyone piled on top of eachother, humping whoever's hole was in front of them. Blood squirted everywhere, as every hole was now being resized. The four amigos split into groups with a couple of the legends. James had finally found Dan. He stuck his tongue in James's ear, "time to give you a cream pie". "Lol isn't that a str8 thing?", the silly panda questioned. Dan slapped his hand on James's ass, bent him over, and spun him around. Dan pounded the weight of his body on James, bruising the skin. The fuel began pumping into his body, and leaked out, but Dan licked up the excess. James collapsed to the floor, and sighed, with his hole pulsating. Meanwhile, Niamh was taken offside by Janet and Brian. "I would probs have a threesome with zac effron and Chris hemsworth", the horny Niamh chuckled. Brian and Janet shared a look, and smiled. The both pulled out a mask each and popped it on their face. Sure enough it was Niamh's favourite daddy's. Niamh was kicked onto all fours, and Janet forced her enormous cock in Niamh, while she deepthroated daddy effron, filling her body with hope. The spitroast concluded, with Niamh now filled with a special formula to keep her the happy duckling she is. She walked over to James, lying on the floor. She shoved a toothbrush in him which vibrated, and they both began scissoring on the floor. The fake identical twins had made an error though choosing the merchant over the Kenspector. The true twins were much luckier, as they found themselves looking up from on all fours at the Kenspectors massive microphone. Daddy paced back and forth, angrily, with his hands to his hips, as the chode swung between his legs. He was disappointed after wavi had a threesome with joe and his daddy. The true twins cried, worshipping the daddy. Suddenly, daddy turned to look at carrick. He was lifted up onto the Kenspectors examination desk. He gorged in on his mangled ass, and emptied him. Carrick was pushed off the table, and the Kenspector lifted wavi in his arms and placed her on the table. He spanked her, so hard you could hear the air fighting the speed. The red hot wale mark glowed, leaving wavi to promise to never be a bad girl again. This only angered him further, and he roared his daddy roar, pumping wavi lifeless, causing everyone in the room to pulsate from the hidden vibrators in them. Finally, the Kenspector concluded, and removed the monster cock, jizzing in wavis face. She licked it up, for the was the way she liked it. Daddy stood up and slapped his dick on his stomach to gather attention, then announced, "tonight's explorer orgy has concluded- please leave Kenice, or graham will butt rape you", the daddy roared. Everyone left, except for the special few amigos. The Kenspector climbed up the merchants hole, and disappeared. The merchant readjusted his paedophilic glasses, looking down at the four amigos left. "Daddy, this can't be cumming to an end", Wavi screamed, fingering herself to balance out the sadness she felt. "Did I say that?", the angry merchant interrogated, "no, so cum here you dirty hoe", he grinned thinking dirty thoughts. Wavis stepped forwards, and if only she could predict what daddy was about to do next. Still, to this day, cum runs cold through wavis body on the thought of what happened to her that day.

" That's it "

the merchant grinned

" get that dirty ass over here now you whore". Wavi waled towards her daddy like the good girl she was, limping every step of the way, agonized from of the pressure of daddy's cock. Her holes had been resized once again. The kenspectors elastic chode had made her pussy ache in comfort...Wavi loved it. She stood helpless as the pedophilia rushed into Kenneth's eyes. The bloodthirsty pedophile gazed on as the vulnerable little girl stood naked and exposed, her body on display for her two daddies. Wavi began to feel a slight sense of discomfort while wondering how she had not yet been impregnated with a Kenfection ... or worse... The merchant grabbed Wavi's neck, gripping it tightly, alerting that he was the alpha daddy; what ever daddy says must be done, without question.

The merchant slowly began to run his other cummy hand down her back, caressing every mark and bruise etched deep into her skin.

" D- daddy ..."

Wavi moaned as Kenneth slipped his dirty hand onto her moist pussy.

She squealed in delight whilst the merchant began fondling her most delicate parts. He slipped one finger in and then two until he shoved his whole hand up Wavi's hole. The merchant pulled the naked Wavi closer to his face. Her pussy became wetter as she felt his heavy breath brush onto her neck; she had never been so nearer to the fine ass. Daddy gently kissed her neck in a small moment of intimacy, then began to suck on her, marking her with deep purple bruises. He then traced his old daddy lips down to her tits and began sucking and swallowing every ounce of her cream. The kenspector watched on in jealousy.

Wavi felt the hot body pressed against her own. She reached her hands down to the growing bulge in Kenneth's pants

" You dirty slut" Kenneth snarled in a burst of horniness. " Mmmm ... looks like we need something. Where's that cock ring I gave you Wavi?"

She looked up at the merchant in fear. Her eyes turned to the kenspector

"Umm I gave to the kenspector " she trembled " I'm s-sorry daddy" Wavi pleaded

Unfortunately those that have been bad will have to experience the wrath of daddy's cock.

The merchant gripped Wavi's neck tighter this time, using both his hands. He squeezed her tightly.

"P-p-please" She choked on her words as the grasp around her throat left her with no air. Her face was filled with immense pressure, obstructing the blood flow to her brain. She clawed uselessly at his hands

" shhhhhhhh Wavi" the horny merchant reassured " You'll wake up soon ... somewhere quite unkenspected... you've been a bad girl and I will have my bond-age". With that her conscious slipped away. She wasn't dead. Oh no. Something much worse would occur... something that would make anyone wish they were dead...

" you can now start writing " Wavi heard from the corner of the hall. She found her self fully clothed, surrounded by similar uniformed individuals. She glanced at the paper in in front. *GCSE(6-9) BIOLOGY MOCK 2018*

'Oh fuck me ' she thought to herself. Something caught her eye however. *EXAM BOARD- KENEXEL* Wavi froze for a moment. This is a joke right ? She turned the page.

1.1 _' Using one communicable disease, explain how Kenfections are spread'_

Wavi looked on in amusement. The only disease she could remember was the slight mention of ' blue waffle.'

1.2 _'what is the body's response against Kenfection_

Oh fuck Wavi thought... Kenfection and response... The worst question was up next

1.3 _'you have been kenfected with blue waffle disease, demonstrate Kenneth's response'_ Wavi's pen dropped. She looked up. The clock struck 6:09. She turned her head to the front of the hall. This wasn't the invigilator from before oh no. Two pedophiles were standing before her ...

"K-kenspector ... M-m-merchant?..." she whimpered. The two daddies waled along the rows of tables. " it's time for the kenjection " Damn, Wavi hadn't heard that in a while. " But I haven't been kenfected..." she pleaded. Her words spoke too soon. She felt an irritation down below. The irritation turned into an itching. The Kenneth's were rushing towards her now. She undid her skirt only to find a mess of Kenfection. Her whole cunt was covered in a series of unfortunate puss-filled warts. Some had already burst, discharging a thick yellow- green liquid. The dead bacteria swimming around her pussy only drew them in closer. The merchant pinned Wavi against he desk and spread her legs apart. The kenspector began to kenspector her mouldy holes, filled with the juices of her Kenfection. He popped one wart and began feasting on the delicious flavours of her puss. Wavi felt her pussy become inflamed with a burning sensation.

" please... daddy , make it stop..." she cried.

The merchant wasn't here for nothing. He came to punish wavi for her sins - The cock ring. The merchant commanded Wavi to kneel before him but unfortunately the kenspector had not finished feasting on her disease. Wavi knelt on top of the kenspectors face whilst the yellow substance oozed out of her holes and down his face, covering him in a blanket of fungus. The merchant admired the shape of Wavi before thrusting his chode deep into her throat. He fucked her hard and fast, deeper and deeper in until his whole cock disappeared into the abyss of her insides. Her eyes filled with tears as she began to gag on the object obstructing her airways. Kenneth felt his cock pulsate in horniness. Blood rushed through his veins, expanding Kenneth's cock in size. Until... Wavi felt something crack. The pressure around her throat increased. More and more blood rushed through her arteries to fill the circular gap created at her trachea. The merchant pulled his cock out but that wasn't the only thing he pulled out. Along with his cock came a ring. Not just any ring. A ring of cartilage form Wavi herself.

The merchant smiled peadophillicly. Wavi grabbed her throat. Blood gushed form the damaged capillaries and squirted all around. Torn tissue and split nerves oozing blood really made the biology exam an exam to remember. The other students watched in disgust - it was quite a treat though - Live biology lesson. The merchant giggled in joy as he placed the bloody cartilage into his cock, admiring the raw gift from his victim. He thrusted his cock back in Wavi's damaged throat, pulling his cock in and out until finally a jet of cum burst through his swollen shaft. It filled the void in Wavi's throat, almost like a replacement for her lost cartilage.

The kenspector took his chance and slid his cock up her kenfected arse. He fucked her ass hole while the merchant deep throated once more. Wavi was being destroyed, mentally and physically. The kenspector felt himslef reach his climax. A gush of his creamy cum burst into all her holes. The cum began pumping up her, making Wavi's stomach expand in size. The cum kept filling her up the more each daddy fucked her. She couldn't keep it in any longer. Wavi felt her inside substances flow out of her mouth. She began throwing up jizz along with her stomach acid. The blood from and cum fused to form a pinky substance that flooded the floor of the exam hall. Wavi looked down at her stomach. It was still growing in size. Wavi felt strange cramps. The walls of her stomach muscles began to contract. Something was in there. The walls of her internals began to push whilst _something_ was being squeezed down her. The lump in her stomach made its way down ... even the Kenneth's were curious. They all stood back, waiting for something to emerge from her hole. It was almost time...

Wavi was lifted onto to exam table by her daddies, with her legs being spread apart. She panted. The Kenspector put a glove on one hand of which he stole from the jail break earlier. He used his hands to pull apart wavis tight hole, which fought against the magnificent, muscular hands of the daddy. The merchant snuck around, and dipped his head into the water. Once again he readjusted his paedophilic glasses, and smiled. He could see an object lodged deep inside. Wavi sweated waterfalls, as the merchant began to lamb her, sticking his fist deep inside the party held in their each day. First his hand disappeared, then his wrist, then his forearm, and it kept going until his shoulder was consumed by the hole. He clutched onto a box shaped object. Aggressively, the daddy removed the object, tearing the lining of the intestines with the pointy sides of the object. Wavi squealed. The present was removed, then placed on the desk, and the merchant licked between his fingers. "Can I lick the bowl mummy?", the child like daddy pleaded, with that sly smirk growing. "Hmmmmm sure", Wavi permitted with a nervous tremble. The merchant bent down and began to stick his tongue in and out of wavis hole, tasting the sweet flavours. He slid up her body like a snake and stuck his mouth on her nip, and using his fingers, held on, and began sucking. The Kenspector bent over and began sucking on the right one, again using his hands to grip. Wavi felt the warm creamy milk drip out of her, as it was drained from the malicious sucking of the daddies. She put one hand to each head, allowing the sucking to grow tighter and tight. She felt them as they bit. Wavi squealed. They were removed from her, and she looked down to her now swollen tits, all chapped and bleeding. The Kenspector stood announcing, "Oh. I see. Then I must leave. I must go elsewhere to watch some my little pony porn, and Kenspect some new holes. Goodnight!", the daddy grinned, pinching wavis nip one last time, and walking out like a cowboy. "That presents from me Wavi, I've been Kenspecting it for a while now", the merchant rasped, "don't open until you've reached Ashley green". The daddy concluded, and he too walked out like a cowboy. Wavi stood up, and ran out of the kenexcel exam, bearing tight the gift. She stared down at the present while leaving the school, thinking many dirty thoughts. It wasn't long till she reached home. She entered. The darkness was dominating like her daddy, and she attempted to turn on the lights. No luck. Using the torch from her phone, she read the label, "the light is cumming to give back everything the Kenneth stole". She unbound the ribbon tied to the gift, she stared at it. A miniature granddaddy cock sat there. She froze. It fell to the floor. The lights came on. A cage stood in front of her, with ten scout boys on a rotating disk, restricted, and gagged, finally giving the satisfactory bondage. Graham stood in the centre of the disk. The boys all face outwards, and in front of Wavi sat a button. She looked to the corner of the room. There it was, a camera with the typical word, it was a K.E.N trap. A horny voice moaned through the speaker, with the faint sound of fapping in the background, "Wavi, you must make graham butt rape the ten scout boys in the cage ahead of you, just by simply pressing the button. If you fail to do it in under two minutes, then I will have my bondage on you, and you'll never see your daddy again. Choose carefully". The instructions ended. The miniature granddaddy cock began. Wavi ran forward and slammed the button. The rotation stopped. She made eye contact with the naked boy, who held a look that melted like truffle butter. Wavi watched as graham moved towards him on a con-vela belt, with his stiff cock pointed. He jumped as the cock penetrated his hole, and began screaming, which the gag made impossible. Sweat ran down his forehead. The agony lasted a lifetime. He began fidgeting his feet until it was all over. Graham reset to the centre, and the disk began to rotate again. Wavi no longer cared. She spammed the button, praying that nothing would separate her from her daddy, and all she could do was watch as each pure child became invested to becoming a member of the orgy. It happened again, and again, until it was all over. Blood trickled from each of them to the floor, and tears ran down their face. It was all over. The timer finished, and a door opened. A cowboy stepped through. "Kengratulations you have completed the task", the horny merchant grinned with his hands to his hips. "What now", the horny Wavi trembled, biting her lip. The box above the merchants head lit up, 'kenice'. The daddy laughed, "cum with me", he howled, leading her into the new room. There lay a bed and a box. The merchant walked over, with his fist up Wavi to keep control. He opened the lid. Kendoras box; filled with awe, wonder, and most of all bondage. A cage lowered from the ceiling. The daddy clenched his hands. He looked at Wavi saying, "well, while I live I'll fear no other thing. So wavis sore hole shall keep safe daddies cock ring". Wavi smiled. Daddy smiled. He lowered his hands to his trousers, and unzipped them. And after everything they had been through that day, only one thing was for certain. Ken, would have his bond-age, just like always, he gets what he wants. But nothing he wanted more than wavis wet pussy.

The Kend


End file.
